The Perils of a Smoker
by Plaid Voodoo Doll
Summary: Cigarettes, or in this case cigars, are bad for you. Usopp tries his best to tell Smoker as much, but doesn’t seem to be getting very far. SmokerxUsopp


Title: The Perils of a Smoker

Author: Plaid Voodoo Doll

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, though there are moments where I wish I did.

Pairing: SmokerxUsopp

Summary: Cigarettes, or in this case cigars, are bad for you. Usopp tries his best to tell Smoker as much, but doesn't seem to be getting very far. SmokerxUsopp

A/N: Surprisingly I have been asked for a sequel. Here it is. Usopp and Smoker fluffiness. Enjoy my dears.

* * *

He knew it was wrong. He knew the taste was wrong. He knew the feel was wrong. And he knew the after effects were wrong. But explaining it all to someone as hard headed as the fellow next to him was impossible.

"Smoking is bad for your health," Usopp said calmly, reaching up to pluck a pair of cigars from Smoker's lips. He put them out in the ashtray on the coffee table in front of them. Had anyone else done this they probably would have been pummeled with in an inch of their life. Usopp, on the other hand, received a very strong, almost harsh kiss.

"I know." The reply was late. It was always late because he was too busy kissing some part of his dear little lover.

"You should quit."

"Why?" Kiss

"You'll die."

"You worried?" Kiss.

"NO!" He couldn't quite finish his no because Smoker captured his lips.

"Ssssh." More kisses, running from mouth to jaw to ear and down neck to shoulder.

"But… they'll hurt… you…" Usopp tried, quite feebly and perhaps not whole-heartedly to keep Smoker off.

"Then help me quit." Smoker was nibbling at a particularly sensitive patch of nerves on Usopp's neck, making it hard for the sniper to think about anything beyond the immediate.

"H-H-H--aaaaaaaah--How?"

"Let me keep you. Kiss me when I have a craving." Smoker leaned back to survey his mark. It stood out quite dark against Usopp's tan skin. Smirking he went on to make other little marks.

"I can't… My nakama…"

"I know," he said. "So I'll keep smoking." Usopp scowled. Smoker gently kissed that smirk away. It wasn't long before the sniper was putty in the Commodore's arms. And Usopp didn't want to admit it but he actually liked the taste of tobacco in those kisses as well as the smell that surrounded him. It became his comfort.

"S-Smoker… please…"

"Please what?" Please stop? More? Don't smoke? He scraped his teeth over hypersensitive flesh. Slender hands smoothed through his hair. Usopp's cheek were flushed as his brown eyes begged. Ah… please _that_. "Of course." Smoker always acquiesced to those eyes.

Once again Usopp had to leave. Smoker hated that. This time he had left enough marks on the snipers body to satisfy him. No one else would touch _his_ possession. He knew it was ridiculous, but he could almost imagine the lecherous gazes of Usopp's crewmates as the innocent little sniper went about his work.

Of course, this was probably all in Smoker's head. No one tell Smoker that. Usopp was about to board the lifeboat when he suddenly turned and leaned up, kissing Smoker on the cheek. "We'll be heading East. See you." Then he was gone. Smoker growled and pulled out his customary two cigars, stared at them, and then put one back, shoving the other into his mouth with out lighting it. He crossed his arms over his chest and went back to his cabin, plotting out the course to capture his little lover again.

"Usopp! What is that, and that, and that!" Chopper pointed a hoof at each mark covering Usopp's body. The little doctor had obviously never encountered a hicky before, for the most part, and so was confused. "What ever did they do to you?!"

"Nothing. It's fine. It must have been from the fight before I was captured." Usopp quickly pulled on a long sleeved shirt to hide the marks. _'Oh, I'll kill him next time I see him.'_

"You didn't seem to be putting up too much of a fight, Sniper-san," Robin said in a very polite and yet extremely knowing tone. Her bright eyes watched him, amusedly. Usopp could say nothing in return.


End file.
